


Haught Friends: The Set-Up

by danacas1101



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And have real jobs, Dominate Waverly, F/F, Freeform, Interrupting Rosita, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Jealous Waverly Earp, Johnny Cash - Freeform, Nicole has friends, Rosita might get a girlfriend, Smut, Who are cute, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Nicole and Waverly take it upon themselves to set Rosita up with one of Nicole's very good-looking, super queer, first-responder friends.AKA the one with the set-up Rosita did not ask for, Nicole’s dating past (look at her, there's no way she wasn't at least getting some action post Shae but pre Waverly), and jealous, extra feisty Waverly. Things also get VERY fluffy.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos & Nicole Haught, Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	Haught Friends: The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Things I love in no particular order: fluffy WayHaught, smutty WayHaught, a couple who can be grown-ups and have honest discussions even when they fight, Rosita, really strong female friendships. 
> 
> Oh, things get sexy throughout but the true smut starts around the 4,000 word mark. For all my fellow gentle pervs out there, I got you. 
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to B for being the best beta.

“You think she’ll be up for it?”

Nicole Haught looked tentatively over at the bartender.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Nicole replied to Waverly. “Maybe if we act like it’s just the three of us going to get drinks she will.”

“Hmmmm, maybe,” Waverly said. She brought the whiskey up to her lips for another sip.

“You know I can hear the two of you, right?” Rosita said, not looking up from the glass she was cleaning, although the smirk on her face was apparent.

Waverly choked on her drink.

“We, um,” Waverly coughed. “Well, here’s the thing Rosie.”

Rosita put the glass she was cleaning down and stared at the couple.

“You and Doc have been done, done for a while now,” Waverly said.

“And we know you haven’t really been seeing anyone since then,” Nicole continued. “And haven’t gotten any sort of action, since, well, you know.”

Waverly blushed.

“And Nicole has this really awesome group of friends who meet once a month,” Waverly said.

“They’re all first responders, all except one are queer, and they’re all very good-looking,” Nicole said.

Waverly shot her the _look_.

“Not as good-looking as you baby,” Nicole smiled, dimple popping out for full charm purposes. The brunette’s scowl and anger in her eyes began to vanish back to their hazel perfection.

“And a few are...sin...,” Nicole said.

Rosita cut her off as her palms slammed on the counter. “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, don’t you dare finish that sentence with ‘single.’”

“Available,” Nicole said instead.

Rosita rolled her eyes. “That’s basically the same thing.”

“Come on, Rosita. Don’t think of it as a set-up! Think of it as a way to meet some other really cool, mostly queer ladies.” Waverly said.

Waverly leaned over the counter. “This will be my first time meeting most of them too. So, if they’re all super lame at least we’ll have each other...and alcohol.”

“Hey!” Nicole pouted slightly. “My friends are not lame.”

The redhead sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest, and mumbled about how Waverly and Rosita were lame.

Rosita chuckled at how the often tough-as-nails Sheriff now looked like a child who had just had her favorite toy taken away.

Waverly bit her bottom lip at Nicole. This grumpy side of her girlfriend rarely came out but it sure was adorable when it did.

The brunette leaned away from the counter and placed her hand on Nicole’s thigh, mindlessly rubbing circles.

“Nicky, if you like them, then I’m sure we’ll like them too,” Waverly said, looking up through her lashes.

When Nicole still pouted, Waverly moved her hand from Nicole’s thigh into her red hair and played with the short ends against her neck. The redhead hummed at the familiar motion.

“Yeah, well, you will,” she smiled, her arms now uncrossed, hands in her lap. “They’re almost as great as you two.”

Rosita couldn’t help the smile on her face at Nicole’s comment. Her and the redhead had been off to a rocky start from the get-go, then an even rockier middle after Rosita and Waverly had kissed. But after lots of talking and even more whiskey and a few nights where they kicked ass as a Golden Girls trivia team, the duo now found themselves in a much better place. Hell, Rosita would probably call Nicole one of her best friends.

“Fineee, I’ll do it,” Rosita said with an eye roll.

Both Nicole and Waverly perked up, obnoxious smiles on their faces.

“But, I have conditions,” she said, pointing at each of them.

Waverly grabbed a notebook and pen out of her purse. “Of course. Whatcha got?”

Nicole and Rosita looked at each other, sharing a small smile as the brunette wrote, “Rosita’s Conditions for Mission Get Her Some” at the top of the page, underlining it twice.

Rosita poured each of them two fingers of whiskey.

“Number one, if someone so much as mentions being a Scorpio they are a hard no.”

********************************************

“Babe, which top should I wear tonight?” Waverly asked as she held up two different crop tops.

Nicole, dressed in black skinny jeans and one of her signature button-ups in forest green -- the top three unbuttoned -- turned around when her mouth started to water. There stood Waverly in Nicole’s favorite skirt that hit mid-thigh, those high-heeled boots that had been used for slightly kinky foreplay multiple times, and one of the sexiest push-up bras she had ever seen. Nicole unconsciously licked her lips.

“Nicole?” Waverly tilted her head. “Pick a shirt, please.”

Nicole closed the distance between them, her fingers lightly skimmed above the skirt’s waistband. Her eyes looked over Waverly hungrily, like she was about to catch her prey.

“Hmmm, whatever you want baby. Both will look great on the floor later.”

A hanger still in each of Waverly’s hands Nicole moved her own around Waverly’s back, slid them down, and cupped her ass. Waverly’s eyes fluttered.

Nicole started to lightly pepper open-mouth kisses between her breasts, licked over her collarbone, then kissed just under Waverly’s jaw. As Nicole started to nibble on Waverly’s earlobe the brunette dropped both hangers, sending them crashing to the floor.

“Nickyyyy,” Waverly moaned as Nicole continued at her ear. “We, we don’t have time, Rosita’s going to be here any minute.”

“I know,” Nicole said, still caressing Waverly’s back. “Just let me lavish my hot-as-hell baby for a few more minutes.”

How could Waverly really argue with that?

The clasp popped open on Waverly’s bra, Nicole moved the offensive item quickly off her body.

Waverly was about to protest once more but then Nicole’s mouth, god, did she have a fantastic mouth, had started doing magical things, tongue swirling around her hardened nipple as her hand hovered over the zipper on the back of Waverly’s skirt.

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly said, her hands now in Nicole’s hair to keep her in place.

Nicole had the zipper between her thumb and index finger when Wynonna slammed open the door to Waverly’s room.

“Hey dorks, Rosita is...Jesus Christ. Don’t the two of you ever just watch a movie or do a puzzle together? SOME ACTIVITY WHERE YOUR CLOTHES STAY ON,” Wynonna screamed.

The older Earp immediately turned around, not bothering to shut the door, and mumbled down the stairs, whiskey calling her name.

“Her timing is really impeccable,” Nicole chuckled, handing the bra back to Waverly.

Waverly laughed, a slight flush still on her cheeks.

Nicole bent down to grab the black, low-cut shirt off the ground. “You should wear this shirt,” she said shyly. “Or really, whatever you want. Both look amazing.”

Waverly happily took the offered shirt. “Thanks, babe.”

After a few more minutes of trying to look more presentable and not like they were about to have sex upstairs, Waverly and Nicole left the former’s room hand-in-hand.

At the top of the stairs though Waverly pushed Nicole hard against the wall and pulled her collar down. The redhead’s breath caught in her throat.

Waverly kissed her roughly, pulling Nicole’s lower lip between her teeth as she pulled away.

“Don’t drink too much tonight because when we get back we’re so continuing what you started,” she smirked. “I’m going to be wet all night thinking about the ways you’ll make me forget my own name later.”

Nicole nodded dumbly as Waverly readjusted the shirt collar she had just ruined.

“You ready?” Waverly smiled, hand outreached.

“Um, yup, sure am,” Nicole replied, taking the offered hand.

********************************************

“Alright Nicole, you got me in the car, we’re driving there, who am I meeting?” Rosita said. “And who is single?”

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand to grab the redhead’s attention.

Nicole squeezed back and looked at Rosita in her rear view mirror.

“Ok, so we may have lied a little,” Nicole said.

Rosita glared at her. “What do you mean you lied a little?”

Nicole kept her eyes on the road instead of the pair trying to burn a hole through her seat. Knowing Rosita and her brains she could probably figure out a way to do it.

“Well, there will be five of them there tonight, but, um, only one is single,” Nicole said.

Rosita intensified her death glare.

“But,” Nicole said. “She, um, doesn’t know that you're single. She only knows that I’m bringing a few people with me.”

“So there’s really no pressure if you two hit it off or not,” Waverly said, trying to save her best baby, who was visibly starting to sweat.

Rosita mumbled a bunch of Spanish under her breath that did not sound pleasant and took a deep breath.

“You two are buying all my drinks tonight,” Rosita declared.

“Deal!” Nicole said.

“Or maybe a certain firefighter will do that for you,” Waverly said. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Rosita’s set mouth gave nothing away but Waverly could see something looking a little bit like excitement starting in her eyes.

********************************************

The trio pulled up to the bar, Pussy Cats, greeted by a bright pink cat holding a drink on its window sign.

“That cat is adorable!” Waverly declared, bouncing up and down slightly in her seat.

Nicole smiled at her girlfriend before undoing her seat belt. She turned around.

“Yes, Nicole?” Rosita asked, her eyebrow now arched.

Nicole glanced down at her hands, twirling the ring on her middle finger, then her brown eyes met Rosita’s. Nicole had on her, serious, I mean business, face.

“I just want to reiterate this is a no pressure situation,” the redhead said. “If Cara makes you uncomfortable or you just want to leave, we leave. Plain and simple.”

Rosita had never really had good girl friends before, or decent friends in general, and in this moment, with Nicole looking at her with such kindness and an urge to protect, she knew she had finally landed some good ones. Those once-in-a-lifetime kinds of friends.

Rosita met the redhead’s look with one of sincerity. “Deal,” she said.

“Perfect. Everyone all set?” Nicole asked.

Rosita had a devilish grin. “Yup, hope you two are ready to buy a lot of top-shelf liquor tonight.”

“Hold up, top-shelf?!” Nicole yelled. Rosita had already exited the car, cackling as she walked towards the door.

“Top-shelf Waverly, top-shelf!” Nicole said again, her eyes as big as quarters. Waverly was looking at her with the most intense heart eyes though.

Waverly had watched the entire interaction between Nicole and Rosita, her love for the older woman growing more and more, something she didn’t think was possible.

Nicole had a puzzled look. “Baby, you ok? Do I have something on me?”

The redhead started to pull at her black bomber jacket, not finding anything.

Waverly grabbed her hands. “Nicole, you don’t have anything on you.”

Nicole looked up to be met again with her girlfriend’s intense heart eyes.

“Oh, you’re just looking at me really intensely,” she laughed.

“I just really love you,” Waverly said.

Nicole proceeded to smile like a doofus at her. “I just really love you too.”

She leaned over and kissed Waverly lightly.

Before anything could get more hot and heavy, the slightly impatient Rosita was pounding on Nicole’s window. “Come on, lovebirds!”

Waverly kissed Nicole one more time before getting out of the car.

“You know, for someone who an hour ago could not have seemed less excited about this, you sure seem eager now,” Waverly said, bouncing her hip lightly against the fellow brunette’s.

“I really like free booze,” Rosita said.

Nicole chuckled as she joined the duo, Waverly’s hand easily slipped into hers.

At the entrance, Rosita went in first. As soon as she entered Rosita spotted one of the hottest women she had ever seen.

Rosita’s eyes roamed over the dark wash jeans tucked into biker boots, a stark contrast to the light blue cap-sleeve shirt covered in lace that hugged her arms, a half-sleeve tattoo of what looked like flowers peeking out. Long wavy blonde hair and the perfect red lip completed the look.

“Rosita, I’m not…Oof,” Nicole said, bumping into the woman, who hadn’t moved from her spot.

Nicole went to say something sarcastic but followed Rosita’s line of sight.

“I see you’ve spotted Cara,” Nicole said, not hiding her smug expression.

“Lemme see,” Waverly said, trying to look over her tall girlfriend’s shoulder.

Rosita spun around so quickly her high ponytail flew from side-to-side. She signed, “That’s Cara!?!”

The redhead looked even more smug at Rosita’s reaction, Waverly still couldn’t get a good look at her.

“Yup,” Nicole said. “Wanna meet her? Or we can just go if this isn’t your thing.”

Rosita adjusted her skirt one last time. “I’m here, might as well meet the woman, and get that damn smug look off your face Haught.”

“Never,” Nicole smirked. “Waves, you ready?”

Waverly had now shoved her way forward to see what Cara looked like and she wasn’t going to lie, the blonde was attractive. Like, really attractive. The small brunette suddenly found herself feeling slightly intimidated at the thought of meeting all five of these women at once.

“Oh, wow, that’s Cara, and she’s a firefighter? Cool cool cool cool,” she said.

Nicole could sense Waverly’s nerves so she squeezed her hand. Waverly, timidness in her eyes, looked up.

“Waves, they’re going to love you. How could they not?” Nicole whispered, smiling in a way that made Waverly’s stomach do flips. With a smile like that how could Waverly not believe her?

The brunette looked back at her love, her eyes turning into half-moons.

“Thanks, babe,” she whispered back.

Nicole simply smiled.

As the trio approached the firefighter Nicole could spot her four other friends nearby.

“Haughtsauce!” a redhead screamed in their direction. Nicole was tackled into a bear hug.

“I see Wynonna isn’t the only one with the bad puns,” Rosita chuckled to Waverly, who both now stood behind the redheads.

Once separated Nicole took a step back to stand by Rosita and Waverly. She put her arm snuggly around Waverly’s waist.

“Alright, this is my girlfriend Waverly Earp, and one of our best friends, Rosita Bustillos,” Nicole beamed.

“And this is Trish and her girlfriend Jenna,” Nicole said, pointing at the redhead and a gorgeous African American woman with the best hair Waverly had ever seen.

“Our lone straight, Laura,” Nicole pointed towards a pretty brunette.

“Sarah, no Jo?” Nicole asked.

“She is, as she put it, 100 weeks pregnant, so no, not tonight,” said Sarah, whose sharp jawline stood out with her hair cut, buzzed on one side, the rest hit at her chin. “Her only request was that I bring home some ice cream.”

“Which your soft ass totally will,” chuckled Cara. “And I’m Cara.”

The blonde put her hand out to shake Waverly’s and Rosita’s, lingering a little longer than necessary with the latter.

“I love your ring,” Cara commented, rubbing her thumb over the object.

“Thanks,” Rosita said. There was the tiniest hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Waverly and Nicole glanced at each other, both with small smiles starting to show.

Sarah clapped her hands together. “Alright, introductions have been made, a table has opened up, and I only have a few hours before going home to my very pregnant wife who I love dearly. Let’s get some drinks!”

********************************************

Over the course of two hours Waverly learned quite a bit about her girlfriend and her friends, who she could fully admit, were not lame.

“Let me get this straight?” Waverly snorted at the irony, the warmth of the evening’s cocktails getting the best of her. “You got Nicole, this Nicole sitting next to me.” She pointed dramatically for emphasis.

“To enter a Johnny Cash themed karaoke contest, which she won?”

“We sure did!” Trish and Laura clinked their glasses together.

“Her cowboy hat really helped take her performance to the next level,” Jenna commented.

“Not helpful, Jenna,” Nicole said into her beer.

“What baby?” Waverly said, her eyes dancing with glee at this new discovery.

“Nothing,” the redhead perked up. “What these three fail to mention is that Trish also entered the contest, came in second, and tried to steal my trophy 10 seconds after I got it.”

“Well, I...ok, maybe,” Trish said. “But I was also very drunk and am very competitive.”

“Oh, we know honey,” Jenna said, patting her partner on the leg.

As Sarah started listing games that should not be played with Trish, Nicole said softly in Waverly’s ear. “Do not ever let Trish convince you to play Monopoly with her, it will not end well.”

Waverly giggled from how her breath tickled her ear.

Nicole’s hand moved to Waverly’s knee, a heat starting between the brunette’s thighs.

“Noted,” Waverly gulped. Nicole’s hand moved further up Waverly’s thigh and she squeezed the muscle while she smiled into those hazel eyes.

“Haughpants, hands on the table, where we can all see them,” Laura laughed. “We’ve all heard about what they can do and how magical they are.”

At the comment Waverly felt Nicole stiffen against her, her face now matching the color of her trademark hair.

The rest of the table laughed while Waverly felt like she had somehow missed the joke.

“What, what now?” Waverly asked, taking Nicole’s hand a little too tightly.

Waverly’s louder than intended reaction even got the attention of Rosita and Cara at the end of the table, who had been sharing whispered conversations and longing looks all evening.

If there is a God she will happily open the floor for me to fall in to right now, Nicole silently prayed.

When the floor did not begin to turn into a bottomless pit of fire Nicole took her hand and ran it over her neck.

“Oh, um, well you see, Sarah and I went out on a few dates before you and I met, and before she met Jo,” Nicole said, still refusing to look at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, it was really not a big deal and it was yearssss ago,” Sarah stressed. “It was what? Two months? Maybe. We realized that while we made excellent friends, there was definitely someone out there better suited for us as romantic partners, which clearly we both found.”

Nicole shot her friend a thankful glance.

“Guys, I wasn’t talking about Sarah,” Laura said.

Nicole decided in that second the next time Laura needed help changing a flat tire she was telling the firefighter to call AAA.

Cara pressed herself closer into Rosita and asked, “This isn’t going to end well, is it?”

“For Nicole, probably not,” Rosita said. “I believe feisty Waverly is about to make an appearance. Just be glad you didn’t sleep with her. Wait, did you?”

“Nah, I love Nicole but redhead police officers aren’t really my type.”

“And what’s your type then?” Rosita said, smolder in her eyes, her hand moving over the blonde’s flower tattoos.

“Really smart bartenders who have beautiful bodies and personalities to match,” Cara replied.

Rosita leaned forward where Cara met her, smiling as they kissed.

The moment was over quickly as Waverly could be heard slamming her empty drink on the table.

“Oh, you dated more than one of your friends?” Waverly said, her steely gaze tunnel-visioned on Nicole. Waverly’s tone may have sounded inquisitive to everyone else at the table but Nicole knew it was much more than that.

“Um, yeah, Trish and I went on a few dates as well,” Nicole muttered.

“But it was only four dates,” Trish interjected, trying to be helpful. “It was mainly just really intense, borderline animalistic sex with drinks in between.”

“And when was this Nicole?” Waverly asked.

“Oh, it was a few weeks after Nicole moved to town,” Trish said.

Come on God, do a girl a favor, let the floor take me.

“A few weeks after you moved to Purgatory?” Waverly squeaked.

“Yup,” Trish nodded, feeling useful. Jenna poked her girlfriend, whose timeline was not helping the situation.

“So, you and I had already met then? Before you went out with Trish?”

“Ugh, I guess that fits,” Nicole said. “Trish and I met here actually, hit it off, hung out a few times. But then figured out we were clearly too similar to be a good couple. I mean, even our hair is the same color.”

“Hmmm, I see,” Waverly said.

Before the conversation could continue the waitress -- who Nicole could not have been more grateful to see -- came around to ask if anyone wanted another drink.

Rosita ordered tequila, which Cara insisted be on her tab. Sarah and Laura decided to split another pitcher of lager, Jenna and Trish both went with Old Fashioneds.

Nicole hesitantly ordered another beer and some water. She asked if Waverly wanted anything.

“Two fingers of Eagle Rare, neat,” Waverly said, looking directly at the waitress.

Orders taken, the table fell into a familiar rhythm of chatting again, Waverly being less active in the conversation as their drinks appeared.

The redhead noticed the warm and chatty Waverly from moments ago was gone, replaced by the smile-and-wave Waverly who put on a good show, but who Nicole knew wasn’t alright.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered.

“Hmmm,” Waverly said, her finger rolling over the rim of her glass.

“Baby, can we please go talk for a minute?” she said.

Waverly was mad and wanted to stay mad at her girlfriend for not telling her about this before they got here. Nicole’s stupid big, brown eyes made that very difficult to do.

“Fine,” Waverly said. Just because she wasn’t as mad doesn’t mean she couldn’t at least act like it.

“We’ll be right back,” Nicole told the table, pulling Waverly’s chair out for her.

Nicole went to take Waverly’s hand but the brunette stormed off towards the bathroom before she could. Nicole sighed.

“Best of luck!” Trish waved. Nicole gave her the finger.

********************************************

Walking to the bathroom Nicole felt a mixture of guilt and annoyance forming in the pit of her stomach. Should she have told Waverly about Sarah and Trish before now? Yes. But everyone has a past and Waverly didn’t get to make her feel guilty about hers.

She tried to suppress the feelings building as she opened the door, where she found Waverly leaning against the sink, head slumped down.

Nicole moved towards her with the hesitance she used when approaching someone in the drunk tank, unsure of what reaction her appearance was about to get.

She walked closer, Waverly still looking at the ground until Nicole’s dark combat boots came into her line of vision.

“Waves,” Nicole said, more like a question than a statement.

The brunette’s head snapped up at the nickname. “You don’t get to call me that right now.”

Nicole stood at arms length from the brunette, itching to touch her. She didn’t know what to say or do so she just stood there, silently, as Waverly’s anger began to rise at that very silence.

“Seriously? There’s nothing you have to say to me?” Waverly said.

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes to calm down her own frustration. She took a few more deep breaths.

“Ok, me not telling you about Sarah and Trish wasn’t the best moment on my part,” Nicole muttered.

“Ya think?” Waverly snarked. Tension in the bathroom began to build.

“And that part I am sorry for,” Nicole said.

“What do you mean, that part?” Waverly replied, hands now on her hips, defiance in her tone.

Nicole was the first to admit when it came to Waverly she was often -- or always if Wynonna was giving her opinion -- a pushover. In this instant though the brunette’s attitude wasn’t called for. Nicole had apologized for the only part of this that needed an apology.

“Waverly, I’m not about to apologize for my past, a past I had before you and I were ever, well, this,” she said, gesturing between the two of them. “I would never make you apologize for your past with Chump so don’t you dare make me feel bad about mine.”

“You were with Trish after you and I had met,” Waverly yelled.

“Are you serious right now?” Nicole said, matching her tone. “You were with Champ and, as far as I knew, very straight. Of course I didn’t think I had a chance with you. So yeah, I went to a bar, found someone I enjoyed spending time with, and had sex with them.”

“You’re really going to be upset with me because when you were very much in a relationship, I would like to point out, I hooked up with someone else?”

Both women’s breathing had intensified as they stood in a stand-off, pent-up anger and the primal desire that drew them to each other making the air thick.

Neither said anything as Nicole’s words rang between them. The redhead ran her hand through her hair.

“Jesus, Waverly, I would pick you in an instant over every other woman in the world, you should know that,” she said. “That’s just as true now as it was the day we met.”

Waverly walked towards the redhead.

“I’m yours now, that’s all that should count Waverly. Not who I was with before. Now, now I only want you. Now and forever if I’m going to be completely honest.”

Waverly saw the vulnerability on Nicole’s face at her omission. She knew she had been harsher than necessary but that stubborn Earp pride had gotten the best of her. Fudgenuggets.

“And another thing…”

Nicole was cut off by Waverly’s body, smashing their lips together, as the shorter woman pushed them towards the largest stall in the bathroom.

Without breaking the kiss -- one that was hot, a bit sloppy and a little rougher than usual -- Waverly slammed Nicole against the door, locking it.

“Waverly, what…” Nicole said.

“Just, shut up, Nicole,” she growled. Her attention now focused on getting the buttons undone on Nicole’s shirt. Why can’t she just ever wear a pullover?

Waverly eventually grew annoyed that she wasn’t touching her girlfriend and ripped open the shirt, sending two buttons flying off in the process.

“I want,” Waverly opened Nicole’s shirt to reveal porcelain skin.

“...to take...,” she ran her hands up Nicole’s rib cage, squeezing over her bra. Nicole’s eyes rolled.

“...what’s mine,” Waverly pulled her back into a dirty kiss.

“Then, then…” Nicole was suddenly distracted by Waverly connecting with her pulse point, her hands grasping at brunette hair.

“Babe?” Waverly asked. “Color?”

Nicole looked into hazel eyes. “Green, it’s so fucking green.”

After getting consent Waverly bit down hard on the skin she had just been sucking on, as she continued to touch Nicole’s skin everywhere she could.

Waverly’s mouth lingered there a little longer, her tongue ran over the skin, where there would for sure be a mark later.

Nicole’s head was spinning. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything except that her body felt like it was on fire, every touch from Waverly leaving a pleasant burn.

While Waverly began to bite along Nicole’s collarbone, feeling the older woman’s hands gripping more and more of her hair, nimble fingers eagerly found their way to Nicole’s belt, unbuckling it with that urgency to touch and kiss and fuck that now flowed between them.

The button on Nicole’s pants popped open. Waverly made eye contact with Nicole as she sunk to her knees and took the zipper between her teeth, slowly pulling it down, her hands firmly making their way down to Nicole’s waistband, resting in place for a moment.

Cool air hit across her thighs as Waverly pulled down her pants. Nicole’s arousal could be smelled immediately.

Waverly bit her bottom lip at the wet mark on Nicole’s underwear. She stood up and then pressed two fingers into it, hard, catching Nicole off guard. Her clit twitched at the touch.

“Fuck, Waves,” Nicole said.

“Who gets you this wet Nicole?” Waverly said. Her fingers started to circle the same spot.

“You, only you, baby,” Nicole groaned.

“Good,” she said. Waverly pressed her thigh in between Nicole’s, her whole body firmly against her, making the redhead squirm. She licked up Nicole’s neck, taking her earlobe in between her teeth.

The brunette started to rock her hips just enough to drive Nicole crazy, giving her some pressure with her thigh as it made contact with her core, but not anywhere near the amount she, and Waverly, knew she would need to come.

As much as this slow torture was killing Nicole, and every cell in body wanted to flip the situation so Waverly was the one turning -- ok, already turned -- into a quivering mess from her hands and mouth, she knew the brunette needed to take the control right now.

She needed to prove Nicole was hers.

And if the final result was anything like when the dominant side of Waverly had happened before Nicole would willingly suffer a little longer.

After a few more rolls of her hips against Nicole, causing whimpers to leave her mouth, Waverly was ready to take and take and take until Nicole couldn’t remember any of her past lovers.

That spark of jealousy made Waverly’s thoughts turn in to actions. She pulled Nicole’s underwear to her ankles, Waverly got on her knees.

“Oh, baby,” Waverly licked her lips. The redhead was trying her damndest not to move an inch, giving herself to Waverly completely.

Waverly’s hands pressed into Nicole’s ass, her favorite part of the redhead’s body.

She pushed Nicole open with her nose, the soaked folds made Waverly feel her own arousal start to spread.

A low growl escaped the brunette’s mouth. She brought Nicole forward and began to suck and nibble at Nicole’s clit. There was no warm up tonight, no light strokes of her tongue, just Waverly going directly for what she wanted.

Nicole’s hips bucked at the first bite, a new move from Waverly, one she found herself really, really enjoying. “Waves, fuck, what, don’t stop. Keep, oh god, keep doing that, baby.”

The redhead could feel herself starting to grind her hips as Waverly's mouth enveloped her.

Waverly slammed her hands over Nicole’s hips, restraining her. At the action, a fresh wave of wetness spilled over Waverly’s chin and mouth. We’re going to talk about that later, Waverly thought as her tongue went down to Nicole’s entrance, circling it before pushing inside.

After a few thrusts Waverly bit lightly around Nicole’s clit. She began to flick her tongue over Nicole once more, the movement getting faster with each swipe.

Nicole wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. She felt the orgasm in the pit of her stomach start to take hold, ready for its much needed release.

But then, right when Nicole was about to let her pleasure take over, Waverly took her mouth off and blew across the wetness.

Nicole’s knees buckled slightly. “Waverlyyyyy.”

The brunette doesn’t say anything, only let her eyes roam over Nicole’s body. Her hair was a mess, bite marks all across her neck and flushed chest. A few vertical scratches down Nicole’s stomach.

“Mine,” Waverly said.

“Always,” Nicole replied, her eyes soft as they met Waverly’s.

Just as soon as it had left, Waverly put her mouth back on Nicole. It was only seconds after its return that Nicole’s orgasm hit hard and fast, pouring all over Waverly’s face as she kept taking her best baby.

When Nicole’s muscles began to relax and she thought they were done, Waverly sent her a mischievous grin, and put Nicole’s leg over her shoulder to get better access.

And then she started again.

Nicole cried out in pleasure as Waverly’s tongue slid from top to bottom, Nicole’s hand slamming against the bathroom door.

“Shit, Waverly,” Nicole yelled.

Her second orgasm hit just as hard as the first, Nicole’s thighs squeezing Waverly in place as the brunette hummed into her clit. Waverly had made Nicole come hard before but never like this.

Waverly ran her tongue along Nicole’s thighs, biting here and there, to clean up the mess she had made.

She kissed her way back up the redhead’s body until they were face-to-face again. Waverly kissed her deeply, Nicole moaned at the taste.

“Baby, what, what was that?” Nicole asked, her eyes still dilated with pleasure.

Waverly’s hands moved up strong forearms and shoulders until they were tangled in red hair.

“I just…” Waverly looked at the ground.

Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead, her index finger lifting up her girlfriend’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact. “Waves. Please.”

Waverly began to speak again, twiddling her fingers in Nicole’s hair. “It’s just all of those women are so amazing and have kick-ass careers, and I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but they’re all really attractive. Have you really looked at them, Nicole? All of their jawlines could cut glass!”

“Yeah, I’ve seen their sharp jawlines,” she laughed, squeezing Waverly’s hips as encouragement to continue.

“I guess I started to feel a little less than, you know? And I didn’t realize I felt that way until I heard about Sarah and Trish, and how they know you like I know you, and I got really jealous that they’ve touched you and kissed you and felt you, and I started to wonder, why me? Why me when you could clearly have any of them?” Waverly said.

Tears were starting to sting at the corner of Waverly’s eyes. Nicole took her face in both of her hands, ready to wipe away any that fell.

“Waverly, I have never loved anyone the way I love you,” she said simply. “And less than? Waves, you are extraordinary. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, bar none.”

At that, Waverly got on her tip-toes to kiss Nicole. She stood there for a moment. “Sorry, I got a little cuckoo bananas.”

“Sorry, I didn’t tell you about them before.”

Their foreheads pressed together as they took in this moment, one of mutual love and understanding and growth.

That is until the door swung open.

“Helloooo,” Rosita said, with Cara close behind. “Have you murdered each other? Or are you done having sex?”

“Everyone’s getting ready to leave and no one wants to pay your bill, Haught,” Cara said. “So either your ghost cashes up or you put clothes back on.”

Neither woman waited for a response as they left the bathroom, arms brushing against each other as they had been all evening, giggling into the bar.

Waverly got down from her tip-topes and began to do the buttons on Nicole’s shirt. They both kept smiling at each other.

“Um, Nicole,” Waverly said.

“Yeah?”

“We might have another problem,” Waverly said.

They looked down Nicole’s shirt, where a few buttons from the middle had been ripped off in Waverly’s hast to get it off.

Nicole chuckled. “It’s fine, I didn’t really like this shirt anyway.”

She whispered into Waverly’s ear, sending goosebumps over her body. “Seems like you’ll just have to stand unbearably close to me until I get my jacket on.”

Nicole licked under her ear, Waverly’s sweet spot. “Will that be an issue?”

“No, no, not at all,” Waverly gasped.

Nicole cupped Waverly’s face once more. “Good,” she smiled.

********************************************

“Finally!” Sarah exclaimed as the duo walked towards the table. “Y’all remember I have a very cranky, very pregnant wife at home to get back to, yeah?”

“Who you also have to get ice cream for,” Waverly laughed. She pushed her back into Nicole, hoping to hide the missing buttons.

Sarah groaned. “Damn it, thanks for the reminder. Alright, I really have to go then! Until next time ladies. Waverly and Rosita, hopefully we’ll be seeing more of both of you.”

“You definitely will,” Rosita replied. It did not go unnoticed by anyone that she was now holding Cara’s hand.

“Yes, definitely,” Waverly confirmed.

Sarah ran out the door as the rest of the group settled their tabs.

Nicole went to reach for her and Waverly’s bill before Trish and Laura both went for it.

“Give me my bill, please,” Nicole said, hand out.

Trish and Laura ignored her and decided to split it between the two of them.

“What are you two doing? I can pay for our bill,” Nicole said.

“We knowwwwww,” Trish said. “But, well, we all were having a really great night until Laura and I said things we had no business saying. So, just let us pay Haught Potato.”

Nicole gave what she hoped was an intimidating look to the two of them. “Fine,” she said.

“Nicole, maybe say thank you?” Waverly said. She squeezed Nicole’s forearm that was wrapped around her stomach.

“Thank youuuuu,” Nicole said, mimicking Trish.

Trish stuck her tongue out at Nicole.

As Laura, Trish, and Jenna went to leave Trish refused to go without a hug from her favorite fellow ginger.

Waverly reluctantly let go.

Trish, arms outstretched, snorted once she got a lot at Nicole’s shirt.

“Really?” she laughed.

“Leave me be and hug me already,” Nicole said.

When they went to part Trish leaned forward. “We all really like her Nicole, be sure to not screw it up too bad.”

“I’ll try my best, ass hole,” Nicole said.

Waverly, Nicole -- who now had her jacket on and zipped -- Rosita, and Cara descended to Nicole’s truck.

“You ready to go, Rosie?” Waverly asked.

The two women met Nicole and Waverly, fingers still interlaced. “Actually, I was going to go back to Cara’s, so, um, she could show me her garden that inspired the tattoos.”

Waverly could feel the redhead shake from holding in her laughter and probably at least six different jokes about Cara’s garden. Waverly elbowed her in the stomach.

“Oof,” Nicole mumbled.

“Ok!” Waverly said brightly. “Glad to see you two hit if off so well.”

Rosita turned her face to Cara, who was looking at her like she walked on water. “Yeah, me too,” she smiled, not bothering to look away from the blonde. “I’ll see you both tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect!” Waverly replied.

Hugs were given all around, with talk of Cara and Nicole meeting up later that week to rock climb, and Waverly insisting she and Rosita go thrift shopping.

Nicole’s back against her truck, arms wrapped tightly around Waverly, they watched Rosita and Cara get into the latter’s car. Nicole’s chin rested on Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly turned around, placing her hands behind Nicole’s neck.

She looked deeply into those brown eyes she would happily get lost in the rest of their lives.

“Hi,” Waverly said.

“Hey there,” Nicole smiled. Waverly traced over her dimple. “So, did you think my friends were super lame?”

“No, I did not. They were actually pretty fun, and have you seen how attractive they all are?” Waverly joked.

She stepped further into the redhead’s embrace. “You’re still my favorite though.”

“I’m glad,” Nicole said. Her hands tightened around Waverly’s waist. “Because you’re totally my favorite.”

“Woot woot!” Waverly yelled, lifting her hands in the air as she moved her hips in a small victory dance.

“You’re such an adorable dork,” Nicole said.

“And you apparently do a mean Johnny Cash impression,” Waverly teased.

Nicole moved her face until it was only centimeters away from Waverly’s, her hot breath felt on the brunette’s cheeks.

“I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time, I keep the ends out for the tie that binds,” Nicole brushed her nose against Waverly’s. “Because you're mine, I walk the line.”

Waverly could feel herself start to swoon as Nicole kept singing “I Walk the Line” to her.

“You up for being my June then?” she asked once she was done.

Waverly kissed her soundly on the mouth. She backed away, mischief in her eyes.

“Only if you wear the hat,” she laughed, breaking from Nicole’s hold.

Nicole stood there, shaking her head.

Once near her car door Waverly yelled, “Come on, Woman in Black, I believe you have a promise to live up to from earlier. One where I won’t be able to remember my own name, let alone anyone else’s.”

The brunette winked as she got inside.

Nicole tipped an imaginary cowboy hat.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Did you like it? Hate it? 
> 
> I'm currently debating doing more one-shots featuring this group of Nicole's gal pals, maybe see where Rosita and Cara go from here? A game night where Trish and Wynonna go up against each other and end up arm wrestling? Would anyone read that?
> 
> Anywayyyyy, big consensual hugs to those who do read it, and feel free to find me on Twitter @danacas1101


End file.
